The present invention relates to reservoirs for use with cleaning implements, and, more particularly, to reservoirs for use with cleaning implements having hollow needles for venting and fluid transfer.
Spray devices are known for the purposes of domestic cleaning, for example for cleaning hard surfaces such as windows, baths and ovens, as well as for spot cleaning of floor coverings such as carpets. Most spray devices which are commercially available are manually or electrically operated, that is to say that the devices comprise a pump which is activated or operated by the consumer. Most commonly this activation generates liquid pressure in a chamber by means of a positive displacement pump which in turn drives the liquid from the chamber usually through a dispensing nozzle. Many dispensing patterns are possible, but a conical spray is the most common. Usually, such spray devices comprise a reservoir filled with an active composition, and a means to dispense the composition from within said reservoir. The spray devices typically further comprise a basic fitment system to secure the reservoir onto the dispensing means, so as to establish a fluid communication between the two.
While solving some issues, the above mentioned inventions still present some disadvantages. After removing the reservoir from the appliance, the needle is accessible by anyone who would put his hand into the appliance""s recess. Such needles are typically very sharp, and likely to cause injury upon contact, more particularly if some dispensed product remains on it. This is true for any type of user, but especially true for children. Indeed, it has been shown that children are very curious and while playing, they tend to put their hands into the recess of the dispensing appliance. Consequently, there is a desire to provide reservoirs suitable for use with a dispensing appliance which cooperate with a protecting means on the dispensing appliance, wherein the protecting means prevents access to a needle of the dispensing appliance when the reservoir is removed from the appliance.
A reservoir for use with a dispensing appliance for spraying a liquid is provided, wherein the dispensing appliance comprises a protecting plate and at least two needles for engaging the reservoir. The protecting plate has a locked position and an unlocked position, wherein the protecting plate is movable in the unlocked position to expose the needles and is immovable in the locked position. The reservoir comprises a finish with an opening which communicates with the interior of the reservoir and a membrane disposed across the opening, wherein the membrane has an exposed length of less than about 45 mm.